Déjame perderme en el pecado de tus labios
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: No siempre las cosas salen como uno las tiene planeado, pero se agradece que al final salieran así. Un día de invierno, un regalo de cumpleaños y la chica de sus sueños es todo lo que necesita Thalia para ese momento. Lime AU.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Déjame perderme en el pecado de tus labios

Tus pensamientos se habían vuelto nublados y tu razón se había perdido a merced de los impulsos, el deseo y la pasión. Todo lo que percibías era el sabor combinado de tus labios y la chica de la que te habías enamorado que se encontraba frente a ti.  
Una parte de ti te decía que pararas, que esto estaba mal; ella era demasiado chica para eso, solo tenía 15 años a diferencia tuya que ya tenías 18; pero era difícil escuchar esa voz cuando podías oír sus gemidos en tu oreja, cuando tus manos recorrían su tersa piel y como te deleitabas con ella.  
Desde que habías ansiado con ella en tus sueños y abrazado la esencia de ese amor prohibido; estuviste segura que no podrías contenerte lo suficiente, porque ese deseo era tan fuerte como tu anhelo, y ese tan fuerte como tus sentimientos.  
Por ser la chica que había devuelto tus sonrisas, porque solamente ella hacía que controlaras tu pesado carácter; por ella, tan maravillosamente ella; que empujaba tu cordura al fondo de tu ser y te sacaba tus deseos más salvajes.  
Estaban ambas en su cama, contigo abrazándola y tus brazos posados posesivamente en su espalda a la vez que tu boca se apoderaba de la de ella; saboreando sus dulces labios con los que habías soñado deleitado por meses. Sientes tu piel febril y sensible, atenta a cada toque que ella te regala; con tus oídos embriagándose con sus jadeos provocados por ti, lo que solo alimenta más las ganas que tienes de aproximarte más a ella.  
Eso era algo más que simple deseo; puede que esas curvas delicadas y femeninas fueran adictivas a tus ojos, que ese cabello rubio dorado se viera precioso al caer libremente por su espalda, que esa mirada de tormenta te acompañaran en tus descansos; pero más allá de toda esa belleza física; lo que tu ansiabas más era su alma, su corazón terco y amable, esos sentimientos tan puros de ella que ni manchados con su orgulloso ser podrían hacerla ver menos que un ángel.  
Amor y lujuria eran sentimientos aplastantes y poderosos por separado; pero juntos era como el néctar celestial, adormecedor de sentidos solo para poderte llevar al cielo del que disfrutabas.  
Afecto y lívido, eso era la pasión.  
Se separan un segundo en el que se miran atentamente; en aquellos ojos grises puedes encontrar confusión y sorpresa, pero también observar lo mismo que sientes dentro de ti: un cariño demasiado fuerte para una simple amistad, una excitación tan grande como devorarte con la misma intensidad que tú quieres hacerlo con ella; juntos entre mezclándose en un fuerte e inigualable sentimiento que nublaba tu mente.  
— Thals…—es la primera en hablar; supones que su mente esta tan aturdida como la tuya pues si lo primero que atina a decir es el apodado que te ha dado, no debía tener la cabeza donde debe ser precisamente— ¿Eso significa que tu…?  
— Hasta que te das cuenta listilla—lo dices en un tono juguetón a juego que mordías su labio inferior, pero ni con tu actitud descarada logras quitar el color rojo de tus mejillas. No había estado entre tus planes declararte de esa manera; para colmo técnicamente ni lo habías hecho, simplemente habías ido directo por lo que querías: sus bocas tan juntas que no pudieran respirar.  
— Recuérdame la próxima vez tratar de sorprenderte con tu regalo de cumpleaños en vez de decirlo tú misma—en su tono de voz se nota la molestia, a la vez que bufa un poco; te das cuenta que sus mejillas estaban igual de coloradas que las tuyas, ¿Habría sido por tus palabras? ¿Por lo que habían hecho?  
Aun con tu piel febril te sientes culpable, ¡Dios! ¿Qué habías hecho? Ella era tu amiga; con quien has compartido habitación por años desde que la idiota que tienes por madre decidió que serías problema de otra persona al entrar en la academia y ella se había graduado de primaria para luego estudiar allí. Habían pasado años desde eso; y lamentablemente en ese tiempo tú habías comenzado a gustar de la menor, pero eso no te daba derecho a propasarte con ella.  
Mirando al edredón de la cama, apartas tus manos de ella alejándote algunos centímetros; lo suficiente para que ella pueda ponerse cómoda sin tu interferencia. No eres capaz de mirarla, no podías ver lo dolida que debía estar con lo que acabas de hacerle; y solo te hacía sentir más culpable que una parte de ti aun quería tenerla en tus brazos, seguir probando de ella y conocer todo su ser.  
— ¿Thalia? —esta vez no eres capaz de saber el sentimiento detrás de sus palabras y su forma de hablar; ¿Era enojo? ¿Estupefacción? ¿Rechazo? Era sorprendente como aun no te apartaba de un golpe para ir corriendo con la directora.  
— De verdad lo siento Annabeth—comienzas a hablar, tratando de que tu voz no se rompa. En serio, ¿Le hacía eso y te hacías lucir como la victima? _De verdad que estos sentimientos me están volviendo un monstruo_ atinas a pensar, quebrándote un poco al hacerlo— No sé qué me paso, no quería propasarme contigo; de verdad, si quieres vamos con la asesora de dormitorios para que me expul-  
Antes de que logres terminar la frase, un par de brazos se asientan en tu cuello y un par de labios te callan los tuyos. Tus ojos están abiertos en par en par, sin ser capaz de coordinar tus ideas el tiempo suficiente para corresponderle; para cuando te das cuenta ella se está retirando y formando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.  
— No puedes ser tan ingenua, Thals—comienza a hablar, con un tono de risa en su voz; tú te sientes como Percy, el mejor amigo de Annabeth lejos de la academia; no entiendes que sucede— ¿De verdad creíste que iba a permitir que me hicieras eso sino sintiera lo mismo por ti?  
— Pues, yo-  
— Idiota—a pesar del insulto lo dice con una sonrisa brillante, y sus ojos titilando como estrellas en el firmamento— Y ya que por lo visto tu no lo dices tendré que hacerlo yo; me gustas mucho Thalia.  
Te atragantas tu sola al oír esas palabras; habías perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habías deseado escuchar eso, y ahora que sucedía apenas podías creerlo. Una sonrisa fácil y descarada aparece en tus labios; la misma que le pones a las profesoras cuando creen que van ganando y se dan cuenta que no es verdad; solo que esta reservaba más alegría que cualquiera que hubieras dado.  
— Tú también me gustas mucho, Annabeth—te confiesas para luego inmediatamente volver a atrapar su boca con la tuya, entrelazando sus lenguas en una batalla sin final con beso sentimental, acalorado y ansiado; tanto por sus emociones como su cuerpos.  
Y es que eso es lo que hacia la pasión, volver dos sentimientos tan dispares como el amor y el deseo, en una perfecta sintonía entre corazón, cuerpo, mente y alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué opinión tengo de esto? No estoy segura, sé que pudo haber salido más extenso y elaborado, pero sencillamente esto no es algo fácil de tratar para mí en esta época de mi vida. Sin embargo, a la vez me siento satisfecha con el contenido; quizás porque no es la típica confesión que se ve al leer, ya que posee cierto sentimiento agridulce.  
Creo que aunque soy la única que ha publicado Thaliabeth en español-hasta donde sé-se necesita algo más original que las típicas pasteladas que se ve en todos lados.  
Debo admitir que este fic tiene más significado para mí del que quiero revelar; tuve que recorrer un sentimiento aún demasiado fuerte con una herida fresca.  
Y aunque sé que ella nunca lo leerá; gracias Fabby, gracias por seguir siendo mi musa.  
Y con ello, me despido; ojala lo hayan disfrutado;  
Lira.


End file.
